


Needing to pause and close their eyes... - Shiro (Voltron)

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Analisegrey's Birthday Whump Bingo Challenge 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Shiro's bad day, not eating (not an eating disorder so much as a matter of circumstance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: for square 2 in my birthday whump bingo challenge!rage-knit on tumblr asked: "B3 with Shiro?" (B3- 'Needing to pause and close their eyes because they're lightheaded/exhausted/have a bad headache')





	Needing to pause and close their eyes... - Shiro (Voltron)

It had been an unpleasantly long and exhausting day.

Not that Shiro didn’t have a lot of those; he had an unfortunate number of days like that. But today had just felt particularly obnoxious. He’d woken up 3am Castle time with a screaming nightmare that had left him shaking and nauseous, even if he couldn’t completely remember what it was about; he hadn’t bothered trying to get back to sleep.

He’d gone for his morning run, making it twice as long as normal, and by the time he was done he was feeling better but it was still too early to think about breakfast, his stomach still unsettled, so off to the training deck he went.

An hour and a half fighting Gladiators left him feeling wrung out, but better than he had since he woke up. Grabbing a quick shower and a change of clothes, it was finally late enough that it wouldn’t seem weird to head to the kitchen, and there’d be people there already.

As he reached the dining room, he could already hear Hunk and Lance talking about cereals they missed, and the sounds of silverware hitting dishes. He walked in and was surprised to see he was the last one there, he hadn’t thought it was that late.

Keith glanced up at him, eyebrows raised in question, but before Shiro could say anything, the alarms went off, light flashing, and everyone scrambled to battle stations.

The battle was gruelling, a fleet of small Galra fighters that felt endless as more support ships kept showing up. They just needed a quick break to wormhole away, but the Galra kept pressing in, and chasing them, and it was hours before they were able to break away, finally slipping through a wormhole just ahead of a particle weapon blast from one of the larger ships.

The paladins gathered in the control room to debrief, looking beat up and tired, even the Alteans looking worn out. Allura looked the group over and shook her head.

“We will go over the battle later. I think before anything else we should all clean up, treat any medical problems, and have lunch. Once we’ve done that, I think we’ll be better able to focus.”

The paladins nodded, and as they turned to go, Coran called out to Shiro.

“Number one, a moment, please?”

Shiro willfully held in a sigh and made sure his face was pleasantly neutral before turning back. “Yes, Coran?”

“If I could get your help for just a few ticks? My scans of the Castle are showing something got knocked loose in one of the engine drives, and your hand is much more precise for soldering. Shouldn’t be more than a dobash or two to fix.”

Shiro nodded, internally groaning, and followed Coran to the engine rooms.

‘A dobash or two’ turned into a full varga, and by the time Shiro was done, he had just enough time to take a quick shower and change clothes before making it back to the control room. He didn’t feel great, but figured the debrief shouldn’t take too long. The battle had been rough, but he thought they’d done alright for themselves considering.

He quickly realized he’d severely underestimated Allura’s abilities to break things down into fiddly, nitpicky bits. Though that might have been his quickly shortening temper talking.

As the minutes wore into an hour and longer, Shiro wished he’d thought to grab at least a hydration packet before coming to the control room. At least his stomach wouldn’t have felt so empty that way.

Allura finally dismissed them; there was about an hour before dinner, and all Shiro wanted to do was grab a hydration pack and maybe a nap, but when he went to stand up, his vision went white at the edges. He squeezed his eyes shut, bringing a hand up to pinch at the bridge of his nose, hoping it would pass. When he opened his eyes again things looked mostly normal, but he felt slightly detached from the world, lightheaded, and he sat back down, finding it the lesser of two evils when compared to falling flat on his face.

“Shiro, are you alright?”

When Shiro opened his eyes, Allura was in front of him, looking at him with concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a little tired.” Allura gave him stern look, and Shiro relented, with a half-shrug. “And hungry. Between the battle and then helping Coran, I haven’t eaten today.”

“Hm. Tired will need to wait for the moment, but thirst and hunger we can do something about.” Allura reached down and tugged at Shiro’s arm, pulling him up to standing and helping to steady him when he swayed.

“We’ll get you something light to eat and drink, and then you can rest a bit before dinner.”

Allura slid a steadying arm around his waist, and Shiro let himself lean on her.

It had been an unpleasantly long and exhausting day- but Shiro thought it might turn out alright in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still accepting prompts for my bingo card (until they're full, anyway).  
> [Come find me on tumblr](http://analisegrey.tumblr.com/), my askbox is open!


End file.
